Kaldir
|fgcolor= |game=SC2 |image=Kaldir SC2 Art3.jpg |imgsize=200px |region= |sector=Koprulu sector |system= |suns= |primary=Midr IV |moons= |orbital= |lengthday= |lengthyear= |diameter=8,234 kmBlizzard Entertainment. 2013-03-21. Koprulu Sector Systems: Kaldir. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2013-05-28. |climate=Cold, windy |tilt= |gravity=0.92 standard |terrain= |tileset=Ice |geography= |interest=Ice valleys |species=Xel'naga (formerly) Protoss (formerly) Zerg (formerly) |originalspecies=Ursadon |otherspecies=Tastelope |language= |faction= Daelaam (formerly) Nafash Brood (formerly) Zerg Swarm (formerly) |population= |capital= |settlements= |platforms= |imports= |exports= |status= }} Kaldir is a moon of Midr IV. Kaldir ranks among the coldest terrestrial locations in the Koprulu sector. Its gaseous upper atmosphere repels heat, blocks out most sunlight that might reach the surface and produces flash-freezes that occur with barely a moment's warning, and coincide with immense temperature drops which can kill just as quickly. Ursadons and a species of extremophilic bacteria that serve as their energy source are the only two indigenous life-forms of significance that have been discovered on Kaldir to date. Resources are hard to find. Kaldir is so far from Shakuras that Khalai protoss could not use the Khala to reach it, instead relying on technology to send messages. History At some point in Kaldir's history, the xel'naga visited the moon. They left shrines on the surface.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Co-op Missions, Void Launch (in English). 2015-11-17. Heart of the Swarm presence on Kaldir]] A protoss expedition came to Kaldir in 2504 to see if its rotation could be altered and its climate improved.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations after: Harvest of Screams (in English). 2013-03-12.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Lasarra (in English). 2013-03-12. Hoping to make the Swarm stronger by evolving a way to deal with extreme cold, Sarah Kerrigan sent Broodmother Nafash to infest Kaldir.Heart of the Swarm: Missions. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2011-07-01 Nafash set up a hive on a plain, then moved off into the ice valleys.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations before: Harvest of Screams (in English). 2013-03-12. The protoss struck, and Nafash fell back to prepared positions. The protoss hunted Nafash down and killed her. Kerrigan arrived sometime thereafter and collected the essence of an ursadon matriarch to make the zerg resistant to flash-freezes. After Kerrigan awakened Nafash's hive cluster, the Expedition Leader attempted to contact Shakuras and have them send the Golden Armada. However, the zerg took advantage of the flash-freeze storms and destroyed their psi-link spires.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Harvest of Screams (in English). 2013-03-12. The Expedition Leader then tried to get shuttles through warp conduits, but Kerrigan awakened Nafash's hydralisks and destroyed the shuttles before they could reach the conduits.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Shoot the Messenger (in English). 2013-03-12. The protoss escaped in the vessel they used to travel to Kaldir. Kerrigan created Niadra and gave her a directive to destroy the protoss, then left Kaldir as well.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Enemy Within (in English). 2013-03-12. Legacy of the Void Kaldir once again became a battleground in the End War, as Amon, using the moon as a staging ground, attempted to use the warp conduits to ferry forces then destroy the warp network from within. Allied commanders were tasked by Cartwright and his research teams to destroy Amon's forces and their shuttles before they could escape into the warp network. Cartwright also sent out research teams to study the xel'naga shrines left on the world during the battle. During the war, the moon was temporarily enveloped in a space-time anomaly.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Co-op Missions Mutator, Shields Up! (in English). 2017-01-16. Known Locations *Fractured Glacier *Howling Peak *Ice Valleys *Arctic Gates Notes In Old Norse (and its descendants, Icelandic and Faroese), "kaldir" is the masculine plural of the adjective "kaldr" (cold). Hence "kaldir" translates into "cold (ones)". References es:Kaldir Category:Moons Category:Xel'naga worlds Category:Daelaam worlds Category:Zerg worlds